


[podfic] king for the moment

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: grow up mean [4]
Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 2 Fast 2 Furious, Buffy Insert, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Multi, Podfic, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, There is nothing to warn about what is wrong with me?, Threesome, Wishlist 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: In which Brian is too loyal, always. Sometimes it pays off.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [king for the moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771344) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** Wishlist 2016, Prompt Fic, Crossover, Polyamory, Threesome, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 2 Fast 2 Furious, Buffy Insert, There is nothing to warn about what is wrong with me?, Part of the grow up mean 'verse (set between [she's liable to grow up mean](http://archiveofourown.org/works/930547) and [against the fortress](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5370509))  
 ****

 **Music:**  [Nicotine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkBxcmxWKAA), as performed by Panic! at the Disco  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:28:36  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(FatF_BtVS\)%20_king%20for%20the%20moment_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
